


美人计－3

by Glory_weakness



Category: Kazuya Kamenashi, tomohisa yamashita - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_weakness/pseuds/Glory_weakness





	美人计－3

Chap 3

 

“ 话说，明明是今天迎新会的主角，山下君好像从刚才起就不见人呢？”  
隔壁传来哗哗哗的豪迈放水声，——牙白，三岛部长，虽然明显就是喝大了的样子。

“ ええー，这么说起来我们这边的龟梨君也说了几句话之后就不见踪影了。”——呜哇....杉本前辈也磕磕绊绊地跟着进来了。

“ まあまあ、年轻人嘛，活泼一点没什么关系的，只是剩我们一群欧吉桑，有点寂寞呀。”

“ 说起来我们龟梨君，虽然是年轻，但是相当的可靠呢。  
这个月初的首个「十单销售达成bonus」就是他拿到的哟！  
呀～认真又有点死脑筋的孩子，连着10天都跑去隔壁marketing公司问候，终于对方boss都看不下去，被他打动也是真的一根筋！想起了20年前刚进入公司的自己！” 杉本像是炫耀自家令人自满的小儿子一样的语气，fufufu地笑着。

“ fufufu，感觉和新调来的山下君某种程度有些相似呢。  
明明30代刚出头就是总部的销售S，却一反温和的态度非常强硬地执意要调到分公司的我们部门。总部的熟人也被吓到了：‘ 明明平常温柔又沉稳，不像是大胆任性的孩子’ 。虽然加入我们也算强强联手就是了。” 听得出来三岛部长对这位年轻的空降兵非常欣赏。“ 年轻孩子们的心思总是这么难懂啊，我家的小儿子也是，最近说什么‘ 有绝对要保护的人’所以一反散漫的个性整天埋头在房间读书准备大学入学考呢。”

“ まあー、这不是很好嘛，我当年追到我家太太也完全不懂什么花哨的技巧，正是凭着豁出去、怎么样也要保护你的心才打动她的芳心呢！” 

“噫～打住打住，杉本桑不要总是炫耀自己家温柔的太太！！我家的母老虎可是只会喊我戒烟早睡还有下班给她带涩谷的那家cheese cake！！嗝！”   
想也知道三岛部长跳脚的样子，明明每次下班都喊着“ 牙白，我家太太桑爱吃的cheese cake要赶不上了！” 跑走的是他自己。龟梨悄悄松口气，松了松从刚才起就捂着山下嘴的手，山下一双大眼睛瞪得溜圆“ 呜呜呜呜呜！（要被你闷死了！）”，龟梨小声地笑“ごめん、ごめん”，山下就跟着他也笑了起来。

“不管怎么说，年轻就是好啊。为了喜欢的人拼尽全力的决心！”杉本桑双手握拳激动到要飙海带泪，“ 冲啊！我们部的年轻孩子们！！叔叔应援你们！” ——喂喂，是想到了年轻的自己吗？这么热血是怎么回事，再吵安保人员要来了哦，会被赶出去的哦！

“这么说来，山下君说不定也有‘ 绝对要守护的人’ 才执意到我们部的，毕竟之前并没有什么特别的联系的说....” 三岛部长拍拍杉本前辈的肩膀，两个人勾肩搭背地往门口晃去——好担心他们醉成这个样子能不能找到门，龟梨有些头疼的想——但自己现在绝对没办法出去帮忙，裤子都在脚腕，更别提怀里还有个头号定时炸弹。——我可是被你捂着嘴呢！！山下瞪着眼睛哀怨地默默控诉龟梨的暴行。

“ 诶～？这么说对方是我们部的孩子吗？....やーだ～办公室禁断恋情吗？有点久违的小激动呢！！” 杉本前辈渐行渐远的八卦声音，现在这个时代下的叔叔们内在都是少女心吗？！

“.....”

“.....”

“有点...感觉做不下去了呢....” 被放开的山下脸上赫然几个鲜红的指印——你也太用力了吧！要捂死我吗！

“....” 龟梨低头看了看自己半软的那里，和山下依旧硬挺的部位，有些怀疑地看着山下。

“喂，你不用用这种看智障的眼神吧？”

确实，一直因为这样那样的事情被打断，今晚的H，感觉分外的艰难呢——龟梨也对眼前的状况有些意味不明——但总不能说“ 哦，山下君，拜托你把下面顶着我那杆收收回裤子里，我们就此别过？”  
——真的，想要说再见吗？真的，可以就这样离开这个人吗？  
如果是这样，今天的这些又算是什么？耐不住寂寞所以接受了旧情人的邀请？  
但如果不离开，当初提分手的人没有资格时至今日才软弱地说「一直以来对不起，只是不想我们的关系会成为你未来人生的最大绊脚石」吧。——因为一直关照你的学姐对我这么说了：有人将我们的事情匿名寄到了你的公司邮箱。  
没有人比我更知道山下智久是怎么拼命工作，拼命努力的，那是他即使浑身伤口也绝对要争取的未来——我怎么能眼睁睁看着你被这种不知哪里来的无聊流言毁掉你全部的人生。即使不管是怎样的未来都想陪在你身边；但绝对不能忍受自己才是可能摧毁你全部努力的定时炸弹，因为我根本没有保护你在这种情况下不受到伤害的能力。

“ 龟梨和也。”

“ 你别想爽过了之后就故技重施提裤子走人。” ——诶？怎么说得像是我在欺骗纯洁少女风流一夜之后翻脸无情，龟梨纠结的思绪被山下摸不着头脑的话强行打断——严肃认真的语气，不像在开玩笑的样子。  
“ 你当我是什么？招之则来，挥之即去的cheap girl？” 山下弯腰提起龟梨的裤子塞到龟梨手中，

“ 不！...我从没有...” 从没有过哪怕一丁点儿这种想法。

“ 说我是type的是你，说喜欢我的也是你，拿着第二颗纽扣等我一夜的还是你。”   
“ ね！包容我所有的任性，陪着我去love hotel练习，从高中到分手，甚至是今晚，与山下智久做了一次又一次的人，是你吧？”  
“ 不喜欢的话，那就不要陪我做这样的事啊！‘ 和女朋友没有经验所以需要练习’ 这种鬼话怎么听都只是可以随便拒绝掉的借口吧？！呐！”   
“ 第一次的时候你疼得要命因为我慌乱到润滑剂都忘记了，听到我要和别人去情人旅馆一个人打了一晚上棒球你那时在想什么，即使放了你鸽子，在大学表白的时候你还是想都不想的答应了...” 山下抓着龟梨的领子，直直看进他的双眼 ——ね！你是爱我的吧？不爱的话，所有这些都只是随意玩弄山下智久的手段的话，真的有必要做到这个地步吗？

“ 我不是瞎子。” 山下顿了顿，说道，   
“ 我是个不敢确认自己心意的胆小鬼，但认清心意之后的山下智久一次，一次也没有逃跑过！” 山下眼眶通红地看着龟梨。  
龟梨只能紧紧闭上自己的眼睛，他怕多看一秒就会什么都扔掉去拥抱面前的这个人——求求你不要难过，如果你这么难过的话，我所有的忍耐都算什么。

“我以为，一直以来我们中间胆小又犹豫的笨蛋是我，龟梨和也从来都是清楚自己的目标为之拼命奔跑的那个人。”   
“但为什么在我终于确定自己的心意，即使加班到只睡3个小时，即使为了多拿一笔订单跑遍东京，也想终于能靠自己的双手守护和也的时候。突然逃走的人，却是你。” 山下极力压抑地哽咽，委屈到不行，难过到不行，“ 虽然高中逃走的人是我，但是大学接受表白的不是你吗？！你告诉我，为什么最后出尔反尔突然放弃我们的未来的人是你？！” 

从没有这么恨一个人：我是逃跑过，但是面对努力改正的山下智久在大学重新给我机会的人难道不是你吗？  
我是笨蛋，但是我一直一直都在努力成长啊，想要有一天和也可以放心地依靠我，你不能看都不看一眼就全盘否定我们的所有啊！

龟梨依然沉默，但即使闭紧双眼也不能阻止泪水涌出，山下用指尖触碰他仿佛受惊的蝴蝶一般颤抖的眼睫：

可是，

也从没有这么爱一个人。  
除了他再也不会有更好的人了。


End file.
